Just A Little Late
by thewindinyourface
Summary: Smutty Brittana one-shot of what Brittany and Santana were up to one morning before school. Review please! First fic.


A/N: Enjoy! It's my first fic. I think I will make it longer, though. Cute in the beginning...only the beginning. Hehe.

* * *

><p>Quickly, had Santana Lopez fallen head over heels in love with a blonde dancer named Brittany S. Pierce. The days of impromptu sleepovers followed shortly after them becoming lovers. It didn't matter if they didn't have sex, it was just fun. They weren't just girlfriends, they were <em>best friends.<em>

It didn't matter that it was a weekday either. Though, school the next morning was always a little hectic with Santana there.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Jesus, San!" Brittany said in a hushed yell of exasperation, next to a sleeping Latina on her bed. But she could never be mad at Santana, especially because she was so cute when she slept.<p>

"Wake up! Wake up! Waaaaaake up!" A sitting Brittany bounced on the bed until she resorted to slapping Santana on the thigh, but not too hard of course.

Santana let out a breathy laugh as she opened her eyes groggily. "Wanna do that again?"

Brittany raised her eyebrows looking slightly annoyed at her playful girlfriend.

"What? It was pretty cute if you ask me," said Santana as she sat up in her bed and Brittany kissed her on the forehead and crawled off the bed and into the bathroom to comb her hair.

"Sanny, what time is it?" Brittany called from the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Santana smirked when Brittany called her by the adorable nickname.

"Relax, Brit. It's only 7. We have like, half an hour to get to that godforsaken school."

Brittany giggled at how Santana could go from telling her to relax to complaining about the school so fast. But suddenly she came to a realization.

"Shit!" Brittany spit out the toothpaste in her mouth into the sink. Santana wasn't used to Brittany using any language past 'crap,' so she braced herself for what was coming.

"That clock is like, an hour behind! I was confused about daylight savings so when my dad was explaining it to me, I just threw my clock out the window and never set it for the new time thingy." Santana giggled as Brittany told her ridiculous story.

"It's not funny, San. We're an hour late, which means we already missed first period and we're supposed to be at Cheerios already." Brittany was mad at her dumb clock for not just setting _itself _for daylight savings.

"Calm down, Britt-Britt. I don't even like first period. Hell, I don't even like any of the periods. Who cares if we're an hour late? If anything, we just say we needed to gets our mack on before we headed out and lost track of time," Santana explained her well-thought out excuse calmly. She was an expert at making up excuses, especially when it came to being late. Except one time she did lie about her cousin dying. Hm.

Brittany laughed a little bit, but still wasn't thrilled with being late. Her mom and dad were out for the week, so no one was there to help her wake up. But it also meant more of a certain brunette sleeping over.

They threw on their Cheerios uniform and jacket, brushed their teeth and hair and jumped in Brittany's car. They got the school somewhat quickly, it was only 5 minutes from the Pierce house but Santana distracted Brittany enough, so a slow luring of the blonde into Santana's need to pleasure herself before heading into school ensued.

"No one's here anyway. We won't get caught." Santana said it like it was no big deal.

"Santana..." Brittany said, a little bit disappointed that her girlfriend didn't care about getting to school already. Though, if it did come down to making up and excuse and Santana used the one she made up this morning...Brittany wouldn't want to be lying would she? The thought made her needy for Santana.

"C'mon. We're already late...what's a little bit more time to ourselves, B?"

Brittany felt her heart flutter at Santana's nickname for her, though it wasn't unusual, tons of people called her B. But when Santana said it, it was cute and adorable and just put a small grin on the blonde's face.

"You're lucky that you're so adorable, ya know that Sanny?" Brittany said charmingly.

"Ha, well," Santana said in a sarcastically narcissistic way, grinning with her eyes shut. She was surprised when a shy kissed was slipped on her lips.

She kissed back, slowly but passionately. She tasted Brittany's sweet lip gloss she wore every day as soon as she ran her tongue across the dancer's bottom lip. It was comforting whenever she kissed Santana and wore that lip gloss. The Latina recognized it and it just brought her back to every sweet memory of tasting it during soft kisses with her enchanting girlfriend.

Though they were sharing a very lovely and cute moment, Santana could not ignore the ache in her center when Brittany grabbed the brunettes hips. Brittany paused the kissing for a moment to move herself over to Santana's seat and straddle her gorgeous girlfriend. Once on top of her, she positioned her warm lips on her girlfriends neck and nipped at the pulse point, trailing back up to her jawbone. When Santana couldn't take it anymore, she met the blonde's lips again with a high-pitched moan in the back of her throat.

"San..." Brittany moaned right into Santana's mouth breathily. She slowly grinded her hips into the Latina's and before she knew it, Brittany got her girlfriends shorts around her ankles and Brittany had her her hands working on Santana's panties. Santana usually wasn't on the bottom, but it felt so damn good to feel the dancers wetness seeping through her panties (Brittany was already ahead of her and didn't wear any shorts under her Cheerios uniform. Or maybe she just forgot to put them on this morning) and on the lap of a panting Latina.

"Britt...Britt...I wan- No, Britt, _my god_, I _need_ you so much, _so fucking much_" Santana whined underneath her girlfriend who, at that point, was rubbing Santana's clit slow and hard and was ready to slip to fingers into her when the seat beneath Santana gave out and the back fell into a completely flat lounge. Perfect for Brittany to lie on top of the extremely turned on brunette and give her hungry kisses full of her tongue.

When she entered Santana, both of them were soaking wet and Brittany let no hesitation come over her at all, getting knuckle-deep in Santana.

"_Oh my god_, Brittany!"Santana screamed her girlfriend's name as an animalistic Brittany still worked on Santana's body all over, still fingering her hard and fast. Her other hand groped Santana's chest and on top of that she was still kissing the Latina's neck, lightly biting every now and then.

_I've never seen her all over me like this, I mean she's fucked me but, God. Never like this, _Santana thought.

"You're so...fucking...hot...B..." Santana said her words between her torn breaths, "Don't stop, _dammit Brittany!_"

Santana came hard, all over the dancer's hand as Brittany slowed her pace and lay on top of her moaning girlfriend, whose chest was breathing uncontrollably hard and unevenly.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana let the phrase rip out of her. She meant it in all its entirety, as full of lust as it sounded. Brittany left a small kiss on Santana's lips and the Latina could still taste a hint of that amazing lip gloss.

"I love you too, Sanny." She said it like she didn't just fuck her girlfriend into oblivion right in a school parking lot, like she was just being cute and puppy-dog eyed the brunette girl whose hair was let loose of the tight ponytail she had a long time ago, and sprawled over the makeshift bed in Brittany's car. Brittany hovered over the Latina before they sat up in unison.

"You really got me there baby. I didn't know how fast you would go but damn. That was amazing." She stared her beautiful girlfriend in the face, who still managed to maintain the most adorable gaze even after the hottest sex she just had with Santana. "But you messed up my hair. Do me a favor and put it back up babe?"

As Brittany pulled and extra hair tie out of the glove compartment and ran her fingers through her girlfriends thick hair. "I think you were right."

"About what, B?" Santana asked.

"Who cares if we're a couple minutes late?" Brittany said, putting Santana's hair back into a tight ponytail, "Or like...an hour...and a half..."

* * *

><p>AN: Cute, but not too fluffy with that ending as I was aiming for...I get carried away, ok? Review pleeeeeease? I'll give you more sweet lip gloss kissies if you do. I mean, not from me. That's totally weird. Brittana lady kisses. C'mon, you know you wants it. So reviewwwwww. Por favor. See I'm even getting some Spanish up in here.

But I should really go. I have to pee really bad. Did I mention its 4 in the morning? Oh well, that's unimportant. That task at hand here is me peeing. So goodbye and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
